vomit says more than words
by headlesswaltz89
Summary: Six years later, and Kyle and Stan are still best friends. Of course. On the outside, nothing has changed. But Stan knew differently. Style fic. TBC.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you watching this movie at all?"  
Silence

And Stan replied "No."

"Dude" Kyle responded, concerned about his friend, "What's wrong?"  
Stan sighed and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Just… life right now."

"Dad comes home drunk every night, and I have to listen to my parents fight. I can't stand going to class anymore, there's no point. So now I'm failing, and I know it's my fault… everything is just falling apart, but it's not like it matters, the world is full of shit, and I can't go on like this anymore…

"And… And I…"

His eyes filled with tears, and he was silent. After months of keeping all the pain hidden, pushing it to the back of his mind with Jack Daniels, he was finally able to tell everything to his best friend. Well, almost everything.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks, and Kyle held him in a comforting embrace. This was nice, and suddenly everything looked a little bit brighter. He hugged a little tighter.

"Stan" Kyle whispered, "Everything will be okay. And no matter what, I'm here for you. You know that."  
Stan looked up at his best-friend-since-forever. And all of a sudden-

BLERGH.

"Ah, gross, dude!" Kyle exclaimed, jumping back at the sight of vomit. Stan was momentarily stunned, unable to process what had just happened. Kyle disappeared, leaving Stan with his thoughts.

_I fucked everything up, didn't I? Perfect._

But Kyle returned a second later to clean it up. Stan was still in shock. When it was all cleaned up, Kyle turned his attention to Stan.

"You don't seem sick, was it something you ate?" Kyle asked as he felt his friend's forehead.

"Uh, yeah, probably. The chicken from last night, I guess." It was easier to explain.

"I should go." Stan announced, as he turned to exit the room, without giving Kyle a chance to respond.

And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle arrived at the bus stop, joining Kenny and Cartman. Just another Friday morning in the quiet mountain town. Kenny had noticed the absence of their friend, and asked Kyle where Stan was.  
"I think he has food poisoning." Kyle answered. "He threw up last night. He didn't look too sick, though. He'll probably be fine."

This seemed to interest the other boys.

"He threw up? What happened?" asked Kenny, his voice still muffled by his parka.

"I don't know, dude. We were watching a movie, and he got bored, so we started talking, and then he threw up out of nowhere."

At this, Cartman burst into laughter.

Kyle's faced reddened. "What's so funny about your friend being sick, you fat fuck?"

Cartman couldn't help but laugh harder. "You really think… oh Jesus… what a fag…"

Kenny and Cartman boarded the bus, leaving Kyle in utter confusion. It was like Cartman to laugh at his friend's misfortune. He pushed the thought out of his head as he entered the classroom. The bell would ring in a second, and he wasn't going to let the fatass' antics distract him.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and class still hadn't started. Kyle was doodling a giraffe in the margins of his notebook when Wendy turned to face him from a few desks over.

"Hey Kyle, do you know where Stan is?"  
Cartman answered before he could. "You see Wendy, our dear friend Kahl happens to have _food poisoning. _That's right. He threw up at Kahl's last night."

Wendy's face became cold, and difficult to read. "Oh," Was all she said, trying to appear emotionless. "Well, I hope he gets better soon." And with that she buried her face in a textbook.

_Dude, What the fuck?_ It was almost as if Wendy was mad at him because Stan-

-_Oh. _It dawned on Kyle. Why Stan had left so abruptly. Why Cartman had laughed. Why Wendy… god damn it… was she jealous? Kyle thought back to last night. Stan had seemed so upset, and what was Kyle supposed to do? Stan had seemed down for a while now, but this was the first time he had told someone about it. God, why does he do this, keep everything inside? Kyle wanted to be there for his friend. He wanted everything to be okay. But when he tried to be there for his friend… Friend…

* * *

okay i know this was short and i do have more written but i wanted to submit something so you wouldn't forget about the story...

review and i'll get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
